1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a group of whiskers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solar photovoltaic power generation has attracted attention in the new energy field. The solar photovoltaic power generation is a method of converting energy of sunlight into electrical energy, and solar photovoltaic power is one of renewable energies. The advantages of the solar photovoltaic power generation are that there is no worry about depletion of a raw material and that greenhouse effect gases are not generated while power generation. As for solar photovoltaic power generation, a solar cell for which single crystal silicon, polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, or the like is used has been put to practical use and widely used. Nowadays, in order to improve solar cell characteristics, a technique for improving the conversion efficiency has been developed. Patent Document 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a solar cell which includes a silicon nanowire and is designed to prevent reflection of sunlight and achieve a conversion efficiency of 35% that is upper limit of crystalline silicon-based solar cell.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in that a large number of minute needle-like silicon crystals are grown on one surface side of a substrate, which are applied to a photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell or a power storage device such as a secondary battery with ion mobility.